Under the Sky: A Noble Flame
by Kyndred
Summary: Japan, 1581 - A tyrant guides the country into a new age. Few dare to stand up to his might, and those who do meet a terrible fate. Honor, glory, duty, impossible odds, and a love that rises from the ashes of chaos. A man who molds fire and a girl who fears the flames. Can emotions shape fate? Perhaps they can, somewhere under this burning sky. (Goemon/MC/Kotaro)(CHAPTER 4 UP!)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

I, like many others out there, have fallen in love with the game "Ninja Love". As I played through the stories over and over again, I felt that I wanted to write my own version of what happened. When I began to research the characters, I found out that Solmare took a LOT of liberties with the historical background of everyone involved in these wonderful stories. Because I love historical writing, I wanted to create a story that would keep the spirit of the Ninja Love stories while giving them a new (and more historically accurate) twist.

I loved the MC in Solmare's fiction, but I still wound up wishing that she was a little more headstrong and unique. Although the MC isn't a coward or submissive in the stories, I still wanted her to be more outgoing and more of a natural leader (to match her noble blood). The characters fell in love a little too quickly for my taste. I would have preferred for them to have more of a history together. Thus, I have created this in the hopes of filling in the gaps that Solmare left behind.

"The Noble Flame" will be a stand-alone story that may be considered AU to the cannon version. It will have more accurate history, new twists, and deeper character development and interaction. This is my biggest project so far. After working on "Limerence" with some research about Japanese history, I decided to delve deeper into it and make this my most involved project yet. Some traditional Japanese names and terms that I use may be unfamiliar to some readers. They will have stars next to them and definitions at the end of the chapter in the appendix in case you guys are curious and want to know more.

I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I hope to hear from you and I promise that LOTS of romance is to come!

* * *

**Under the Sky: A Noble Flame**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Japan, 1571 - Nearly 10 years before the invasion of Iga**

* * *

Under the cover of dark trees, two shadowed figures watched the flames devour Enryakuji Temple. The screams of the poor souls trapped inside had faded some time ago, but the sight continued to mesmerize them with its horror. The fire blazed high, seeming to stream endlessly upwards with its sooty plumes and raging heat. The otherwise barren expanse of cloudless night sky was now tainted. Even the moon was obscured.

"Do you think she is in there?" one of the figures asked in a low baritone, his voice so quiet that an ordinary man would have mistaken it for a whisper of wind. From underneath his pitch black mask, several strands of silver hair fell forward to reveal blood-red eyes.

"Even if I don't, we must go in and make sure. Those were our orders." The second figure shifted his weight from one foot to another, gracefully balancing himself on the tree branch beneath his feet. Although both men wore solid black to help conceal them, their armor was different. Both of their uniforms consisted of the traditional dogi* and split-toed tabi* boots with special padding on the bottom to help increase friction and assist in climbing and dodging. The silver-haired man wore a red, patterned scarf around his neck and wide belt that hung loosely around his waist. Both had hidden compartments for poisons and throwing stars.

"Can you handle those flames, Goemon? It would be best if we had some cover."

In response to this inquiry, the second figure smirked, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. The expression made his face look like that of a mischievous fox. He tilted his chin up arrogantly, brushing his garnet-hued bangs out of his eyes. As he did so, the ruby and cold chain armor plates that were strapped securely over his dogi shifted to accommodate the movement. Subconsciously, he checked that all the kunai* were in place on the leather strap on his right thigh. "Naturally. I will make a path for us." He pointed to a particularly eroded section of the Temple wall. "That way, Kotaro. Stay close." The two crouched down and disappeared into the shadows, so adept at using the darkness for cover that they seemed to be a part of it. Even though Oda Nobunaga's soldiers were long gone, Kotaro and Goemon still acted as though they snuck through enemy territory. The sound of their footsteps was lost among the crackling of the fire and the groaning of the burning wood. Neither man said anything more as they picked their way to their destination through rubble and debris, each content with wrapping himself in his own thoughts about this situation.

The heir to the Kusunoki clan - the bloodline that was accepted as the origin of all ninjas - was supposed to be here today. Unlike most other missions that the two carried out, this one was meant to be simple. Travel to Enryakuji and retrieve the Kusunoki child from the priests who had been raising her in secret. Hattori Hanzo, the young leader of Iga, had recently received information from his network of spies that Nobunaga planned to attack the Tendai priests and their main outposts to crush their resistance once and for all. Fearing for the safety of the girl, he'd sent his best to find her and warn the monks of the danger. Too little, too late. Nobunaga's retribution had come more swiftly than anyone could have expected.

"I will create a safe area around us, but make sure you stay as close to me as possible," Goemon warned when the two ninjas finally stopped in front of a huge set of charred doors. Forming a series of sacred seals with his hands, he took a deep breath and chanted an incantation in a language Kotaro did not understand. With a roar, the flames parted like curtains. More than a little impressed, the silver-haired young man followed Goemon into the blazing inferno. Despite his initial apprehension, he relaxed when he felt no heat from the fire. Seeing his discomfort, Goemon winked. Still unwilling to let his guard down, Kotaro reached for the hilt of his kodachi*, ready to defend himself in case of attack. "We need to keep moving. Even _I_ can't keep all this smoke under control." They moved from room to room, finding nothing but destruction. After a time, Kotaro tapped his partner on the shoulder, motioning that they should leave.

"No one could have survived this," he concluded. All traces of mirth vanished from Goemon's face in the blink of an eye. The chill left behind gave Kotaro pause. Goemon was a man who was impossible to read. He wore one mask after another, much like the Kitsune* that he was accused of being. He looked ready to agree with Kotaro's assessment when a sound made them both turn around. They strained to hear anything over the fire.

"Is that...a cat?" Goemon muttered. Curious, they made their way towards the sound. They tracked it to a large room where the fire had already gone out. Only charred floorboards and pieces of broken walls remained. Relieved to be free of the oppressive smoke, Goemon lowered his hands and released the seals of protection. The two ninjas caught sight of a pile of smoking wood that covered a splintered dresser. The mewling continued. Cautiously looking around them for any sign of life, they crept towards the fragmented piece of furniture and eased open the door. To their shock, a small body rolled out of it, along with a tiny, soot-covered kitten.

"It can't be..." Kotaro whispered. "Is she alive?" Both men looked down at the form of a young girl, no older than eight or nine. She wore a simple kimono with the sleeves tied back. Once, the fabric must have been a beautiful pink and blue, but now the patterns of trees and fish were singed off and blackened. Her hair flowed around her in varying lengths. Some of the inky, onyx, locks had been burned nearly to her scalp. At last, they saw something that gave them a ray of hope. Immediately upon catching sight of it, Goemon fell to his knees, withdrew a sharp tanto* from his belt, and sliced off one of her sleeves. Flipping her onto her stomach, he examined her shoulder.

"It's her, Kotaro," he murmured, his eyes roaming over a small tattoo of a legendary Aosaginohi* - the secret and sacred symbol of the Kusunoki heirs. On the girl's white skin, the image of an azure heron looked at him with intense and eerily intelligent eyes. "She bears the mark."

"Is she..."

"She breathes, but..." Goemon touched his fingers to her neck. "Her heart beat is weak."

"The horror she must have endured..."

Goemon looked at Kotaro sourly. "How unusual for you to sympathize with someone."

"She is only a child."

"So were we when we killed for the first time." He shook his head, his tone flat and unfeeling. "In any case, she is the Kusunoki heir. It is her fate to overcome obstacles like this and help the ninja preserve their way of life." Despite his harsh words, however, the hands that the red-haired ninja used to pick the girl up were gentle.

"It looks like we are finished here," Kotaro intoned. "Let's go meet Hanzo and give him the good news. Perhaps seeing this girl will put his concerns at ease."

Goemon laughed. "At ease? No, Kotaro. This isn't the end of anything. It's only the beginning."

* * *

**Appendix: **

**Dogi - **is a uniform used for training in martial arts derived from Japan. The uniforms shinobi (ninja) wore had a more official title (Shinobi Shozoku). The dogi is a part of this uniform. **Tabi** boots were split at the toes.

**Kunai** - is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel. In the hands of a marital arts expert, it could be used as a multi-functional weapon. It is commonly associated with ninjas, who used it to gouge holes in walls (and probably in people ^^;)

**Kodachi - **one of the traditionally made swords used by the samurai class of feudal Japan with a length of less than 60cm

**Tanto** - commonly referred to as a knife or dagger. The blade is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm

**Kitsune** - is the Japanese word for fox. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. Many folktales speak of Kitsune employing this ability to trick others.

**Aosaginohi** - this is a creature of Japanese legend. It is represented as a night heron with a mysteriously illuminated body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Under the Sky: A Noble Flame**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Japan, 1581 - Nearly a year before the invasion of Iga**

* * *

"Who is that?"

"Haven't you heard? It's that girl that stays at the temple."

"At the temple? With the monks?"

"Yes, it's very mysterious. No one really knows where she came from, but there are plenty of rumors."

Sayuri tried to ignore the gossiping whispers as she made her way between market stalls. Outwardly, she let a small smile soften her features and feigned ignorance. But, inwardly she cringed. Her small hands tightened their grip on her coarse shopping basket, the torn straw digging into her palms. No matter what she tried, she still attracted unwanted attention when she left the temple. Even dressing in boy's clothing didn't seem to help. From the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of women standing together and following her progress down the street. She hoped that they would get bored and leave, or at least lower their voices out of modesty. Yet, their conversation continued, and despite the girl's best efforts, she couldn't tune them out.

"They say she is cursed," one of them whispered ominously. "I've heard the monks speak of her. She has to move from temple to temple because disaster strikes everywhere she goes."

"Where are her parents?"

"She doesn't have any." Sayuri felt her heart skip a beat. She forced herself to concentrate on the fruits and vegetables in the stall in front of her. Setting her basket down on a nearby barrel, she dug through a large quantity of persimmons to find the most ripe ones she could. An inner voice told her to give the women a piece of her mind - to walk up to them and tell them that they were wrong and that the only curse she could see were their horrible manners. But, she willed herself to step above such petty actions. Her adoptive grandfather would be ashamed. She would have to spend extra time meditating today to diffuse all this negativity.

_I must rid myself of the desire to be accepted. Only then will I be closer to internal peace_...Somehow, thinking of this made her feel better. Though, the pain still lingered. Letting out a small sigh, she continued to pick out fresh food for the week, concentrating on the quiet of her mind and focus rather than the voices of the villagers. This was why she'd begged the head priest, Kohei, to allow her to stay in the temple instead of going out to shop every week. She even offered to do extra duties around the temple. However, none of the monks wanted to neglect their prayers to venture out into town, and since Sayuri was no monk she was the natural choice for the job.

"Excuse me, Sir," she called out to the shop keeper. "Could I please pay for these?" Upon hearing her request, an old man who stood at the other end of the stall turned around and smiled. Sayuri couldn't help but smile back. This was one of the few people in the village who bore her nothing but good will. Leaning on his cane, he hobbled over to her. His white top-knot bounced with every step.

"It's so good to see you, Sayuri-chan. My, my - just look at you. I swear you grow more beautiful every time you visit me." She blushed prettily at the unexpected compliment, her eyes darting away shyly.

"Oh please don't say that, Kowari-san. You just saw me last week, and I'm sure I haven't changed a bit." Rummaging in the pocket of her dark brown hakama for her small purse, she took out a lengthy, metallic string and pulled a few bronze coins off to place them on the market stall. "I hope this is enough. Please tell me if you need more. I still don't think you should charge me less than the others just because I'm shopping for the temple." He waved his hands dismissively.

"Nonsense. Besides, seeing your smile makes up for the discount." When she covered her face in an unconscious gesture of embarrassment, he leaned closer and whispered so that only she could hear - "My son, Hiroshi, wanted me to say hello."

"Oh, he did?" Sayuri queried. Suddenly, the vegetables in her basket were the object of her intense scrutiny.

"Why, yes. He wanted to thank you for delivering the sutras to our home last week." She nodded, doing her best to ignore the mischievous twinkle in the old man's eye.

"Of course. It's my duty to assist the temple in any way I can."

"He also wanted me to ask you if you'd come to a decision yet regarding -"

"Kowari-san," she interjected, bowing her head. "Please forgive me for rudely interrupting you, but I have already send my reply to Hiroshi-san." The old shopkeeper's smile faltered. "Your son is a wonderful and kind man to propose to someone like me. I am deeply honored by his intention. However, I don't believe I shall ever marry. I wish to dedicate my life to the temple and to prayer. Next year, I will complete the right to become a full-fledged priestess." Her rambling was cut short when Kowari placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Sayuri. You don't have to explain. I understand. Hiroshi does as well, though he is saddened." An awkward silence stretched between them for a few moments. "How long will you be staying this time around?" Glad to be past the uncomfortable topic of marriage, Sayuri pressed a finger to her lips in thought.

"I'm not sure. Usually grandfather sends me a message to tell me when to leave, but I've been here nearly a month and no message has arrived yet." Her brow furrowed. "I hope he is in good health."

"He is, though he misses his granddaughter very much." Both the girl and the shop keeper were startled at the sudden and very uncouth intrusion into their private conversation. Sayuri turned around, surprised when she had to crane her neck to look up at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Grey eyes met her soft brown ones. The color caught her off guard, though not as much as the man's stature. Few men that she knew were so tall.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"No, please excuse my rudeness." He bowed politely. "May I ask, are you Sayuri?"

"I am."

"Then I must request that you to follow me. I have news from your grandfather."

"And you are...?"

He bowed again. "My name is Hattori Hanzo of Iga." With a swift movement that her eyes barely caught, he reached into the front of his haori* and presented her with an envelope. From his belt, he withdrew a small dagger. "May I?" he inquired, gesturing to the wax seal on the letter. She nodded hesitantly and watched him cut through the barrier. From inside, he withdrew a thin piece of parchment and a pressed Chrysanthemum flower. Upon seeing it, her face immediately lit up with a brilliant expression of joy.

"It _is_ from grandfather!" the girl exclaimed happily. He never failed to send her a small token of his affection with every letter. With a rush of excitement, she read through his message. As always, his calligraphy was impeccable. When her eyes reached the end of the page, she took a moment to re-read the letter once more, perhaps hoping to allay a sudden bout of homesickness. At last, she looked up at the tall man. "He says I should follow you and speak with the head priest here. Are you going to escort me to a different temple?" Although she spoke in a cheerful tone, her heart clenched. She shouldn't have been surprised by now. Ever since she was a little girl, her grandfather arranged for her to be moved periodically from temple to temple. He'd never given her an exact reason, only saying that it had something to do with her experiencing more of the world before taking her official vows as a priestess.

"You're leaving, Sayuri?" the old shopkeeper inquired.

The girl nodded slowly. "It would seem so." She bowed to him. "Thank you for everything Kowari-san. Please send my regards to Hiroshi-san." Without further ado, she picked up her shopping basket, now full of vegetables, and nodded for Hanzo to lead the way. As they moved down the street, she willed herself not to look back. If she did, she knew she would see the old man's sad face. In an attempt to stave off negative thoughts, she tried to take a closer look at her new acquaintance. In the sunlight of the early day, his hair gleamed brightly. The color, just like his eyes, was very unusual - like the teal foam of the morning ocean tide. He wore odd clothes. Although she could tell that he was dressed in a typical hakama* and haori, the cloak that covered his shoulders and most of his body was somewhat bulky and unmarked. Strange. The men her grandfather usually sent were either Sohei* or Yamabushi* warriors who complimented their clothing with clan symbols, sutras, and prayer beads. Hanzo, however, resembled neither. Nor was he a samurai. His clothes were too simple. Not to mention, a samurai would never wear such a bulky outer covering for fear of hindering his mobility. Then it finally hit her -

"Hanzo-san...did you say you were from Iga?" He nodded without pause. She bit her lip, suddenly growing worried. She'd heard of Iga on many occasions. Supposedly, it was - along with Koga - a province that housed the mysterious ninja warriors who harbored a less than shining reputation among both nobility and commoners. As if sensing her growing concern, Hanzo finally moved to look at her.

"Please, do not worry. See? We've already arrived." Snapping out of her daze, Sayuri finally noticed that they'd walked up to the main temple gates. The long trip up the stone steps to the temple was tense, at best. Sayuri hated harboring negative thoughts about a man she'd just met, but her mind couldn't wrap around the possibility that her grandfather would send someone as irreputable as a ninja to escort her anywhere. At the temple itself, a group of monks was waiting for the pair. The girl sighed in relief when she saw Kohei, the head priest, bow to her companion.

"Hanzo-sama, we have been expecting your arrival." His eyes briefly flickered to her. "Have you spoken with Sayuri regarding the situation yet?"

"Not yet. First, I think we should move inside. It isn't safe to speak outside." Hanzo reached out a hand to her. "Will you please follow us, Sayuri-hime*?" The girl balked at the honorific. What was this man doing, addressing her in such a formal fashion? She was just a temple girl. Nevertheless, she nodded, deciding that it was best to say as little as possible before she knew more about the situation. One of the monks took the basket from her, but ignored her when she tried to thank him. The feeling of dread in her stomach intensified marginally. What was going on?

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

Kohei escorted both her and the man named Hanzo into one of the innermost rooms of the temple. When the doors were shut and they were alone, Hanzo fell to one knee in a very formal bow to her.

"Hanzo-san! Please raise your head! I am just a simple -"

"Sayuri," Kohei suddenly barked. "Please keep silent and listen to what this man has to say." More than a little concerned now, the girl clasped her hands in front of her and wrung her fingers together nervously. At last, Hanzo looked up. All warmth had evaporated from those pale, grey eyes, leaving nothing but cold, hard, steel. The expression stole her breath. Never had anyone looked at her with such intensity before.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but I will forgo some formality to explain the situation to you as plainly and as quickly as possible. As you may know, Nobunaga Oda, a powerful daimyo* under the Ashikaga bakufu*, is currently attempting to take over the country. Although his previous targets have been pockets of religious rebellion, he has turned his eye to Iga province and the ninja there. We have attempted to negotiate with him in the past, but it seems that we are out of options. We need to unite the ninja clans and make a stand against Nobunaga or he will trample us and kill every last man, woman, and child who has any relation to the shinobi* world."

A beat. Sayuri took a moment to try and swallow this information. "I have read about Iga's negotiations with Nobunaga in my studies." Her neutral response spurred him to continue.

"That is good. Then your grandfather has done a wonderful job in raising you to be our princess."

"Please wait a moment. I think I must have misheard you - "

"Sayuri-hime," Hanzo continued smoothly, "you are not a simple temple girl. Have you ever wondered why your grandfather moved you between temples so frequently? Why you were raised in a temple in the first place and not sent to an orphanage?" She nodded, a lump gathering in her throat. "It is because you are not merely Sayuri. You are Sayuri _Kusunoki_, the last heir to a noble bloodline that holds the origin of all ninja in both Koga and Iga. We have been trying to keep your existence a secret from Nobunaga. This is why you've been on the move." Reeling from this sudden revelation, the girl took a few steps back. The color drained from her face.

"Ninja? So...my parents..." Hanzo didn't reply right away. In fact, his face expressed a deep-seated sadness. He seemed to ponder on what words to say. Then -

"Your parents were ninjas as well, though they belonged to a different branch that held its place among nobility. Nearly ten years ago, they were killed as part of Nobunaga's campaign to eradicate the rebellion of Tendai Buddhism."

"The fire," she whispered. Her eyes took on a glazed sheen as she momentarily recalled the nightmares she still had to this day of that horrific night of her childhood. She shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and captured Hanzo's gaze again. "But, what use am I to you? I am not a ninja and if what you say is true, then I am the last of my clan."

"You are a symbol, Sayuri-hime, of everything the order of shinobi must stand together to protect. When Nobunaga killed your parents, we were all outraged. The massacre at Mount Hiei was an unspeakable act of tyranny, evil, and disrespect for human life. That night will reverberate in our memories for many generations, and it's because of this that a truce cannot be negotiated between us." In the wake of his powerful and impassioned speech, Sayuri felt even more uncertain than she had before. Although his words should have clarified the situation, they only made things more confusing.

"But, Hanzo-san, I'm really just an ordinary girl."

"That is not entirely true, Sayuri," Kohei cut in. "You have been educated as much, if not more than, the average noble princess. You have even been instructed in the art of combat and horsemanship. All in preparation for the day you would assume your destined role."

"Combat? But, Kohei-san, I'm not - "

"Will you run again, Sayuri? Will you run from your duty as you run from those villagers in the market or the nightmares that disturb your sleep? I would have thought that after all these years of study, you would have reached enough of a degree of enlightenment to understand that you must accept the hand that fate deals you." His words cut into her with their sharp truth. She'd been running all her life.

"I don't...that is..."

"Sayuri-hime." Hanzo stood up and walked to her. With utmost care, he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "All of us in Iga, Koga, and even Fuma are ready to stand behind you against this threat. We are ready to give our lives for you. I swear upon my soul that while I live, if it is within my power, I will let nothing harm you. So, please, trust us and lend us your strength." His words rang with such profound sincerity that she truly felt she had no choice but to smile back at him. She still had no idea what this stranger needed from her, but she suddenly wanted to understand. Steeling herself for what lay ahead, she nodded.

"What must I do?"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Appendix**

**Haori - **A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit.

**Hakama - **A divided or undivided skirt which resembles a wide pair of trousers, traditionally worn by men but also by women in less formal situations. A hakama typically is pleated and fastened by ribbons, tied around the waist over the obi

**Sohei - **were Buddhist warrior monks of feudal Japan. At certain points of history they held considerable power, obliging the imperial and military governments to collaborate.

**Yamabushi - ** are Japanese mountain hermits with a long tradition, endowed with supernatural powers in traditional Japanese mysticism. They also participated in battles and skirmishes alongside samurai and sohei on occasion.

**Hime - **an honorific used when addressing a princess.

**Bakufu - **the official (and also alternate) name for "shogunate".

**Shinobi** - an alternate (and older) title for "ninja".

**Daimiyo - **were the powerful territorial lords who ruled most of the country from their vast, hereditary land holdings. In the term, "_dai_" literally means "large", and "_myō_" stands for _myōden_ meaning private land.


	3. Chapter 2

**Under the Sky: A Noble Flame**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Goemon's timing was, as always, impeccable. He arrived at the designated temple ahead of the others. Inwardly, he allowed himself to gloat. Ishikawa Goemon never lost to anyone. Confident that the others would not arrive for some time yet, he decided that a little reconnaissance would be beneficial to building a clearer picture of what he was getting into. Naturally, he already knew the exact details of his mission, but being told and seeing for oneself were two very different things. As he leapt from roof-top to roof-top, he analyzed his given instructions.

_Arrive at the temple, meet Hanzo, and meet the Kusunoki heir_ - simple.

_If she chooses you as her guardian, take her into your custody, lead her to Iga in secret, and protect her with your life_ - tedious, time-consuming, and possibly boring enough to make him regret accepting Hattori Hanzo's offer. Technically, he was no longer a part of Iga and held no obligation to listen to anything its leader had to say. But, in this case, he made an exception. His agreement to this mission had been motivated by a two things:

First - he owed Hanzo a debt.

Second - the man had promised him a full pardon from Goemon's former master, Momochi Sandayu*.

Not that Goemon particularly cared if the man was still upset about the light transgression a few years back that resulted in his original banishment from Iga. Just that, the young man was starting to get tired of his career as a charitable thief, and running missions as a sword-for-hire wasn't paying off nearly as much as being affiliated with a Clan. He dreaded the moment when he would have to bow his head and apologize, especially after the man had tried to throw a pot of boiling water at him when he found him in bed with his very lovely - and very naked - wife. Despite himself, he grinned. Truly, he wasn't to blame. What man wouldn't want to take advantage of something so plainly offered? Though he'd originally planned to resist the woman's advances, when she'd come to his room and stripped off her kimono, he decided that it would be criminal to decline.

"Please come this way, Sayuri-hime. The others will be here soon." Hanzo's voice caught his attention. Goemon paused in mid-jump, landing on a nearby ledge as soundlessly as a panther. He saw Hanzo walking in the alley below with a young girl. Since Hanzo did not typically entertain young girls, he assumed that this had to be the famous Kusunoki heir. With feline grace, he followed Iga's leader and his charge in the shadows, carefully observing their interaction. Naturally, he was more curious about the girl than his old comrade. After all, it had been nearly ten years since the fateful night at the temple when he'd found her half-dead in a dresser. Golden eyes narrowed in appreciation as they slid down from her narrow shoulders to her small waist and gently rounded hips. Not the most voluptuous lady he'd ever courted, to be sure, but he supposed she had enough appeal to be considered comely. Her hair had grown longer. Although tied back with a modest ribbon, it still reached down past her hips. He watched the tips sway with the movement of her steps, smiling impishly.

"The others? May I ask what you mean?" Her voice was rather sweet, he thought. As she asked the question, she turned her face to the side. The action afforded him a good view of her profile. By his calculations, she was at least eighteen years old, yet her face and small stature still reminded him of a child. Not particularly to his taste, but what right did he have to complain? After all, he wasn't planning on seducing the Kusunoki heir. At this stray thought, he chuckled. Unless she offered. Then, of course, it would be criminal to deny a sweet-faced girl a few hours of pleasure.

"I have gathered the best from Iga, Koga, and Fuma to assist in bringing you to my village. There, we can protect you better."

"Fuma? I, that is...in my studies I read that the Fuma Clan had broken away from Iga and Koga due to some conflict of interest."

_Well, well...seems the little girl isn't completely ignorant_, Goemon mused.

"That is true, yes. However, Nobunaga does not plan to give them any sort of immunity. Therefore, they have no choice but to ally themselves with us for now. It's a tense truce, but I'm confident that we can put aside our differences."

"We will be traveling together?"

"Is that not to your approval, Sayuri-hime?" She quickly waved her hands in denial.

"Oh, no, that isn't what I meant." Goemon's gaze dropped to her lips as she worried the bottom one lightly between her teeth. "It's just that, grandfather has never hired more than one person to travel with me." A smile. "It will be nice to have many people to talk to on the way."

_Too sweet_ - Goemon suddenly concluded. _Too sweet and too naive_. This girl was supposed to be the Kusunoki heir? This sheltered child? He watched as she nervously tugged on her sleeve. Hanzo smiled. Really, the man was too gentle when it came to girls.

"While I'm sure everyone would be honored to travel with you, Sayuri-hime, you must choose one from them."

"One?"

"It will be safer if you travel with just one so that we don't attract a lot of unnecessary attention."

"I see. Will they also be...ninja?" The way she spoke the word confused him. She'd laced it with hesitant disapproval, as though she almost dreaded the prospect. Hanzo frowned, then.

"I understand your hesitation, Sayuri-hime. But, please be assured that the things you have heard about us are primarily propaganda spread by the Ashikaga Bakufu* to sow seeds of hostility."

"Please forgive my rudeness, Hanzo-san. It was not my intention to insult you."

_Too polite, too self-conscious_ - Goemon frowned. _Too formal._ No, this girl was not to his taste at all. Sighing, the ninja decided that it was time to make his presence known. After all, he had no doubt that the girl would choose him out of their group. No woman would refuse, especially an impressionable little kitten like this. His way back into Iga's good graces was practically in the bag. He stepped forward and jumped down, landing behind the Kusunoki princess so quietly that not even her hair was disturbed. He saw Hanzo's eyes widen and his hand fly to the katana at his waist. When he recognized him, however, he immediately let out a breath of relief.

"Please don't be alarmed, Sayuri-hime. The man behind you is one of the guardians I spoke of." The girl whirled around faster than lightning, her already large eyes wide in her delicate face. The shock had drained the color from her cheeks. She backed up until she ran bodily into Hanzo, who gently cupped her shoulder in reassurance. Goemon set his customary mask into place - a charming smile full of arrogance and flirtatious admiration.

"My, my...I didn't mean to frighten you, little bird." A beat. Had his surprise scared her speechless? He glanced at Hanzo, who frowned disapprovingly.

"This is -"

"Ishikawa Goemon," the red-haired ninja announced with a flourish. He made a show of looking her up and down. She blushed. Satisfied by her reaction, he laughed. "You are shorter than I imagined, but curvier, too." Her blush intensified and she folded her arms across her chest, her gaze flitting away from the blatant heat in his eyes. Hanzo's hand tightened its grip on her shoulder.

"None of your games, Goemon. This is serious. Where are the others?"

"Oh, I expect they'll be here any moment now. But, does it matter? I already know that the little bird here will choose me."

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

Sayuri tried to look everywhere but at the newcomer before her. She didn't dare meet his eyes again. At least, not until she prepared herself emotionally. Ishikawa Goemon was not the first man to comment on her looks, but he was the first to make her feel so uncomfortable with mere words. His last remark irked her. The way he spoke, the way he stood - with a hand at his hip as though he had all the time in the world - and even the way he smiled bellied a cluster of vanity. The girl wasn't spiteful, however. She would not deny that he had some right to be confident, what with such an attractive face and natural allure. She briefly glanced at him again, taking in the way his clothing accented his lean torso, broad shoulders, and long legs. The color of his shoulder-length hair reminded her of her favorite Chrysanthemum flowers - vibrant, rich, and bold. Just like him...

_Too bold_ - she lamented inwardly. _Too conceited, too...worldly._

"A pleasure to meet you, Ishikawa-san," she replied in a neutral monotone. His imperious smirk momentarily faltered. Or had she imagined it? In less time than it took to wonder, he recovered. He stepped forward and took one of her hands in his own. Sayuri's heartbeat quickened when he brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Call me Goemon, little bird. There's no need for such formality between us." She felt her face catch fire, immediately pulling back her hand and hiding it in one of her large sleeves.

"O-of course there is," she stammered, mortified at the overly familiar physical contact. At that moment, Fate chose to take pity on her. The wind shifted, and in the blink of an eye, three figures appeared around them in a semi-circle.

"At last," Hanzo whispered under his breath. "Sayuri-hime, these are your other guardians." He pointed to each man in order. "These are Kirigakure Saizo and Sarutobi Sasuke of Koga, and Kotaro of the Fuma Clan." Sayuri bowed politely. "Saizo, Sasuke, Kotaro - this is Kusunoki Sayuri. You will protect her with your lives and treat her with utmost courtesy."

"Hello, Sayuri-chan," a ninja with silky orange-blonde hair greeted. Sasuke, was it? Despite the fact that she'd only just met him, she recognized that his smile was contagious. "I've heard a lot about you from Hanzo, but he never said you were so adorable." His green eyes matched his emerald dogi, accented by fringes of golden thread to compliment his hair.

"Sasuke is the fastest ninja in Koga and Iga combined," Hanzo revealed. Sayuri nodded in acknowledgement and looked at the next man. Where Goemon's eyes had been filled with heat and Sasuke's green orbs reminded her of the forest, this ninja's eyes seemed to freeze her blood. Cold, frigid, voidlike, the blue in his irises sent chills down her spine. The black hair that fell forward to frame his face only accented the color, as did his indigo dogi. He inclined his head to her, but said nothing. The subtle motion jostled an interesting ornament in his hair - a snow-white feather dangling from a golden chain.

"Hello," she offered hesitantly, a bit disturbed by his silence.

"Saizo is our master of stealth and disguise. He bends both shadow and fog to his will."

"That's really amazing," the girl murmured. Saizo shrugged.

"You should hurry up and make your choice, Princess." He said her title with a hint of annoyance. "Dragging a civilian across the countryside will surely be a slow process."

"Saizo," Hanzo intervened, angry. "I said you will treat the Princess with utmost courtesy." Again, the ninja shrugged. This time, he bowed deeper.

"Apologies, Hanzo. I will refrain from speaking my mind henceforth."

"It's alright, Hanzo-san," Sayuri insisted. She hated to admit it, but Saizo's blatant rejection stung. His attitude was too much like the villagers'. People could truly be cruel to each other - cruel, judgmental, and hurtful. At last, the final ninja spoke up. He walked up to her and bowed deeply. Unlike the others, his manners were reserved, his motions curt and extremely formal.

"It is truly an honor to meet you at last, my Princess." He removed a black mask that hid most of his face, affording her a proper view of his features. Something clicked in her mind. Was it the color of his hair, or the angle of his jaw that reminded her of something? His face was so familiar...Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. She gasped. A spike of adrenaline nearly caused her knees to buckle.

"You..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Sayuri-hime, are you alright?" Hanzo's voice felt far away. Black crept to the edges of her vision.

"You're the one," the girl continued as though she didn't hear him. "In the fire...I remember, I saw your face." Clutching at her chest now, she felt her throat tightening. Her lungs contracted, cutting off her air supply. "Your eyes...red, like blood..." No one said a word. Apparently, her revelation had shocked them all. Only when she stumbled sideways after a few moments did Hanzo finally speak.

"Sayuri-hime, you remember Kotaro?" She allowed his arms to support her, feeling drained.

"He saved me...in the fire..." Suddenly self-conscious of her actions, she forced herself to straighten up. To this day, no one knew of her phobia of fire. Not even her grandfather. No one knew of her nightmares, or how closed spaces could drive her to madness. It was best to keep such things to herself and to try to bury her fear in prayer. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I was very shocked. I begged my grandfather to tell me the name of the man who had saved me, but he insisted that it was a random traveler who happened to be passing by." Delicately, she wiped a drop of sweat from her brow with the edge of her sleeve. Seeing that Kotaro was still speechless, she bowed to him. "For so many years, I have wanted to thank you for saving my life. Thank you, Fuma-san. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you." When she lifted her head again, she saw that Kotaro's cheeks were tinged with a very faint pink.

"No need for such a gesture, Princess. It is my duty to keep the Kusunoki heir from all harm."

"Are you alright now?" Hanzo pressed.

"Yes, thank you." He seemed to visibly relax.

"Have you made your choice, Sayuri-hime?" The man named Goemon was completely out of the question. His attitude would probably kill her faster than any kind of danger. Saizo was...well...he reminded too much of things she wanted to forget. Sasuke was a good option as well. Clearly, he was very kind and gentle. But...

_Kotaro is the one I have been dreaming of this whole time. If I can repay him somehow for what he did on this trip, then perhaps I will feel at ease._

"Fuma-san, would you forgive me if I imposed on your kindness one more time? Could I please go with you?" He bowed wordlessly. No matter that he really had no choice. Although she felt guilty about that, she desperately wanted to at least travel with someone she knew she could trust.

"Then it is decided," Hanzo said with finality. "We will leave on the morrow. Saizo, Sasuke - since you are free to go now, I have another mission to discuss with you. Meet me in the inner temple courtyard."

"See you later, Sayuri-chan," Sasuke said with a wink. In a flash, both he and Saizo disappeared.

"Goemon, I also have a task for you, so don't leave yet." He turned to the silver-haired ninja. "Kotaro, please escort Sayuri-hime to the temple. From now on, you are not to let her out of your sight." Kotaro bowed and looked at Sayuri. His face was expressionless, like a Noh* mask. Somehow, such a complete lack of human emotion unnerved her. Nevertheless, she followed him inside, stealing only one final look at Goemon. He was focused on something in the distance. She kept looking back, but even after a few minutes when she and Kotaro reached the entrance to one of the branches of the temple, he still did not glance her way. For some reason she couldn't identify, she felt just a little hurt.

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

Kotaro Fuma followed his orders to the letter. Not only did he escort Sayuri to her chambers; he also refused to let her out of his sight. Although she didn't particularly mind his company, the girl wasn't the least bit comfortable. She'd lived in temples for as long as she could remember, and in all instances the monks avoided her unless they needed her for something. In the villages and out in the market, people tended to give her a wide berth. Even her grandfather, the only man she really trusted, was so busy that he rarely had time to spend with her. Thus, she grew accustomed to being alone. When she returned to her chambers, she decided to try and read to get her mind off of the recent events. However, paying attention to the book was futile while Kotaro was in the room with her. The fact that there was a man in her room was already disconcerting enough, but Kotaro made things worse by refusing to sit down. He stood like a living statue in the corner of her room, his hawk-like gaze watching over everything.

"Fuma-san, would you like some tea," she ventured. He shook his head. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Thank you, Princess, but no. I am fine."

"Would you like to have a seat? You look uncomfortable standing there."

"Thank you for your concern, Princess. However, my orders are to guard you."

Sayuri frowned. "Can't you do that while sitting?" He shook his head. She sighed and tried to focus on reading again. Nearly an hour passed. When she realized that she'd been reading the same page over and over the entire time, she finally gave up on trying to concentrate. All these years, she'd wondered what she would say if she could meet the man who saved her life. On the darkest and loneliest nights, she'd imagined that she was talking to him, telling him that she wasn't wasting his efforts and that she was trying her best to live as well as she could. Now that he was right in front of her, however, words escaped her. The awkward and unnatural silence in the room suffocated her so much that she stood up and cracked upon the narrow window above her futon.

"Are you feeling alright, Princess?"

"Just a little hot." Situating herself so the outside breeze would blow back her sweat-dampened hair, the girl released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She let her thoughts wander. In her heart, she admitted that Hanzo's arrival made her very happy. True, she feared the danger that no doubt loomed over the horizon. But, at the same time...

_Finally, someone said they needed me. Someone said I could do something to make a difference in this world. If they need me, then I'll do whatever I can to help them._

Another few minutes passed by in silence. Then -

"Princess?" Hanzo's voice echoed just outside her door. He knocked three times.

"Yes, Hanzo-san. Please come in." He slid the door open and bowed as he entered. Within her tiny chamber, he looked entirely out of place. Granted, Kotaro was also tall, but Hanzo was at least a head taller than him. Having both of them in her chamber at once made the room seem like a part of a dollhouse. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak with Kotaro for a moment. I assure you, he won't be gone for long." He tried to lace his voice with reassurance, but somehow Sayuri saw right through him. Hanzo was hiding something. Nevertheless, she smiled and nodded. It wasn't her business to pry in their affairs.

"Of course." When the door shut behind them, Sayuri jumped to her feet and padded over to her cherry wood dresser. She'd been dying to change into fresh clothes ever since she returned from the market. In truth, she wanted to take a bath, but she feared worrying Kotaro if he returned to an empty room. Reaching into one of the smaller drawers, she took out a piece of parchment, her brushes, and some ink.

_I'm sure it will be alright. We're not leaving until tomorrow, and I'm perfectly safe here at the temple. I'll be quick._

She scribbled a note explaining the situation, slipped quietly through her door, and padded down the hallway.

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

As Sayuri neared the baths, she heard a set of voices coming from the Hokke-do* across the hall. Strange. Only the head priest and a few others were allowed in the room. It was reserved strictly for meditation. Had Kohei summoned the monks for prayer? Why hadn't the bell been rung? Curious, she pressed her ear against the large, double-doors. The last thing she expected was to hear four very familiar voices.

"I can't approve of this, Hanzo. That scrawny child cannot lead us." Saizo's glacial voice echoed off the marble within the Hokke-do.

"Watch your mouth, Saizo." She recognized Sasuke's baritone. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk like that any more."

"In front of that girl, no. But even you, with your thick head, can see that I'm right. We came here to find the Kusunoki heir. She is supposed to unite all of the clans and help us solidify our alliance. Nobunaga will not fall to a_ child_. What we need is an experienced diplomat, at the very least."

"Saizo," Hanzo began.

"No. I won't let you disagree. I told you coming here was not the solution we needed. Instead of prancing around Iga with this girl, we should be fortifying the villages and sending for more to join our cause." The dark-haired ninja's voice didn't tremble in anger or waver with emotion. Despite the biting remarks he spat out like poison, his tone remained cool and controlled.

_He's right_ - Sayuri admitted bitterly to herself. _I'm just a temple girl. What can I do?_

"The Princess has been trained and has received a fine education. She isn't an ordinary girl. You're underestimating her, Saizo," Hanzo countered.

"I can tell just from looking at her once that you're wrong. I'm just glad that Kotaro has to deal with her and not me." Those words hurt. Sayuri clutched at the neckline of her kimono, her eyes stinging. "Why didn't you just tell him to come in the first place instead of summoning all of us? We wasted time traveling here when we could have been running missions elsewhere."

"Saizo, if you say one more bad word about the Princess I'm going to break your jaw," Sasuke warned.

"Back off, Sasuke. Although Saizo's words are also making me angry, I called you here to listen to your honest opinions regarding this issue."

"We don't need her. That's my opinion." The finality in his words stomped out whatever flickering hope she'd recently felt. For a moment, she came dangerously close to shedding tears, but stopped them before they could fall. If she started crying now, just because of a little adversity, she would confirm all of Saizo's terrible accusations. She wouldn't give into weakness. Steeling herself for the rest of the conversation, she waited for the men to continue speaking.

"I've heard enough. Sasuke, Saizo - you will be sent on the mission we discussed. I expect you to return by the time Kotaro and the Princess arrive in Iga."

"Understood," Saizo replied curtly.

"Hanzo, I still don't think it's a good idea to send just Kotaro. It's not that I'm doubting his skills. It's just that...considering the situation...it will be dangerous for just the two of them to go." Suddenly, she heard one of the men step closer towards the door. Terrified that they'd realize she'd been rudely eavesdropping on their conversation, she tip-toed backwards and made her way towards the baths. The girl hoped that her socks wouldn't make too much noise across the polished, wooden floor.

"The situation..." she mumbled. "What did Sasuke mean by that, I wonder."

"You're quite daring, little bird," a voice drawled from behind her. Sayuri whipped around. Goemon stood less than a few feet away. She marveled at the fact that she hadn't even heard him following her. Had he seen her standing at the door and listening? Just like earlier that day, her face turned a dark shade of red in shame. He grinned, clearly pleased that he'd unsettled her. His fierce eyes seemed to simmer in the dim candlelight of the corridor.

"Ishikawa-san..." He stepped forward. She stepped back. They continued this until her shoulders hit the wall behind her. Sayuri tried to count the floorboards. "I thought you'd left already," she finished lamely. Without preamble, he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"And I thought that I asked you to call me Goemon," he countered lazily.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just...all of this is so sudden...and I wanted to know more about what was going on. I was going to the..." His face loomed closer. "To the bath...and then I heard voices."

"Do you really want to know?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to know what Sasuke meant?" She nodded, praying that he would let go of her chin soon. No one had ever touched her so familiarly before. "Assassins. We've confirmed that assassins have been sent to kill you. Although we've made them an offer of peace, the Hachisuka clan of ninja have joined Nobunaga. That's the reason we came to retrieve you now instead of letting you live your quiet, boring, little life. If they kill you and word of it reaches the ninja clans, our treaties and negotiations will be void. Unless they're united the clans won't stand a chance against the invasion." He paused, for effect. "Knowing that it's very likely that you may be killed, would you still step out of your comfortable boundaries and do this?"

_He's trying to provoke me_ - Sayuri thought irritably. In an action completely uncharacteristic of her normally placid nature, she swatted his hand away from her. Eyes flashing, she answered him heatedly -

"If Hanzo-san says he needs me or if he tells me that others need me, then I don't care if I die. All these years, I've wished for the chance to make a difference somehow. And now, I've even met Fuma-san who saved my life." Once she started, she suddenly couldn't stop. The words tumbled from her lips with the speed and force of an avalanche. "I won't just sit here and hide. I'm not a coward. I may be a sheltered temple girl who doesn't know anything like Saizo says, but that doesn't make me useless." For a long while, Goemon stared at her without comment, his powerful gaze trying to find fault with her bold statements. Apparently, something she'd said troubled him. For the first time since she met him, he didn't appear completely confident.

"You," he began. "You really don't remember me, do you?"

She wanted to ask him what he meant - wanted to ask why his brow furrowed in frustration and why he insisted on remaining so close to her. But, before either of them could do anything else, the wall behind Sayuri exploded in a spray of marble, fire, and dust.

* * *

**OOO**

* * *

**Appendix:**

**Momochi Sandayu - **according to history, this man was Goemon's teacher in Iga. When he found him having an affair with his concubine, he banished him from the village.

**Hokke-do** - In Tendai Buddhism, a hall whose layout allows walking around a statue for meditation. The purpose of walking is to concentrate and seek the ultimate truth.

**Bakufu** - alternate term for Shugunate

**Noh** - is a major form of classical Japanese musical drama that has been performed since the 14th century. Many characters are masked, with men playing male and female roles.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading everyone!

* * *

**Under the Sky: A Noble Flame**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A sharp pain in her head awakened her first. Sayuri sat up cautiously, her muddled thoughts still trying to catch up to the events occurring around her. She blinked a few times to try to clear her vision.

_Smoke. It's smoke..._

Her nostrils suddenly burned, as did the back of her throat. She coughed violently. The girl brought her hands up to her ears to stifle the ringing there. All around her, she saw pieces of shattered marble and splintered wood. The grey smoke shifted and out of its tendrils, a short, lithe shape of a man appeared. He wore a dark blue dogi and a mask fashioned into the likeness of a red Oni*. Some of the smoke finally cleared, making way for orange flames. Like this, in the hellish mixture of white moonlight and radiant blaze, the figure looked like a demon. The eyes in the mask reflected nothing, resembling a hollow vacuum. She could easily believe that no soul resided behind that porcelain shell. Step by step, the monster came closer to her, unsheathing a kodachi from his belt. The silver steel glinted dangerously, singing as though crying out for blood; she could have sworn that she saw her death in that brief flash.

_Get away from me._

Although she felt her lips move, she couldn't hear herself speak. The explosion had completely deafened her. Trapped in a viscous and heavy silence, she wanted to scream. He stepped closer, bending his knees in preparation for a strike. Adrenaline kicked in. She scrambled to her knees and rolled at the exact moment that he leaped forward. His blade missed her, just barely. She rolled a few more times until she lost sight of him. An unfamiliar stillness settled over her mind. She wasn't completely helpless. The monks had trained her in hand to hand combat and even some kendo over the past years. If only she could find some sort of weapon...

Her heart jumped when she saw another flash in front of her. The demon jumped out from obscurity, his blade slicing through incorporeal fog. Again, he advanced; again, she barely dodged another death blow. This time, however, she stopped in mid roll and kicked out with her right leg. The sharp movement caught the demon behind the knees and he careened sideways. Sayuri didn't waste a second. Although she couldn't hear it, she knew that she let out a battle cry as she threw her full weight on the creature's abdomen. Hopefully, the blow would wind him, giving her the chance to -

_Yes!_

With a silent cry of triumph, she wrested the kodachi from his fingers. The muscles in her legs screamed in protest as she pushed off the ground and jumped backwards. The smoke thinned as she moved into another portion of the room. Her initial relief fractured when she finally grasped the situation. The attackers had used explosives to tear through the nearly impenetrable walls of the temple. The heavy layers of marble, wood, and stone were now scattered in an enormous area. Apparently, the blast also felled some of the surrounding trees. She could scarcely believe that such destruction was caused in mere seconds. The pyre that slowly consumed the grass, trees, walls, and furniture around her truly terrified her. Sayuri's eyes widened as pure, raw, horror petrified her. Memories rose from their dark prison in her subconscious mind. Black pitch closed in around her, but so frozen in terror was she that she couldn't even cough.

"Princess! Move away! Run! Run!" The sharp, commanding, voice pierced through her trance. She turned her head towards it to see the demon from before charging at her like a raging bull, an elongated chunk of splintered wood held above him like a sword. Move! She had to move! He would hit her if she didn't! At that speed, the club would crack open her skull. But, no matter how hard she tried to do so, her legs would not obey. As though hypnotized, she pivoted around to look at the flames again, lost in her own world of fear and confusion. Her assailant, the imminent danger, and the person who desperately begged her to move away were all tuned out.

Something rammed into her side. The world tilted until up became down. She dimly realized that something had pushed her to the ground. The impact jarred her head, causing her to bite the inside of her mouth. The taste of blood and sharp pain in her cheek brought her back to her senses. She blinked, Goemon's face coming into focus above her. Behind him, less than a few paces away, stood Kotaro. His kodachi clashed with her attacker's club. Both of them had just saved her from certain death. Goemon cursed darkly under his breath. Six more men emerged from the smoke like evil specters, swords and knives held at the ready. In unison, they hissed.

"Fuma-san!" she called out, terrified that he faced such overwhelming odds. Goemon held her down as she struggled to get out from under him. She had to help! Somehow, she had to help him!

"What are you doing?" Goemon snarled.

"Help him! Help Fuma-san!" All six men jumped forward at once. Their hisses turned into roars. Vaguely, Sayuri could make out strange attachments on their hands - rusted, metal, claws. Putting everything she had into one last shove, she managed to pry Goemon's hands off of her shoulders for long enough to slip out from under his weight. Later, she wouldn't be able to recall picking up her stolen kodachi from the ground. She would only remember the desperate need she felt to save the man to whom she owed her life. No matter how skilled Kotaro was, he couldn't protect himself from all sides. The demon men knew this and attacked him in a circular formation. He slashed, ducked, and jumped over and under their blades with blinding speed, but it was not enough. Gritting her teeth, she charged at one of the men who aimed for his back, making sure to jam the sharpest part of her shoulder into his vulnerable side. With some satisfaction, she heard him grunt in pain. He stumbled into the path of another warrior and only had a second to scream before the masked man's sword sliced open his face.

She turned and barely blocked an attack from the side. Her arms trembled. This was a fully trained fighter. The power in his swings overshadowed her own several times over. Fortunately, she was quick on her feet and much smaller than he was. In a stroke of luck, she avoided a backwards swing and dropped under his outstretched arm. With a single, decisive, upwards stab, Sayuri embedded her kodachi into the man's sternum. Blood spewed from his mouth, some of it dripping onto her cheek. Her blade shuddered as it slid through flesh and bone; Sayuri felt bile rising up into her throat. He gurgled once then slid to the ground. The sword slipped from her numb fingers.

"Goemon!" Kotaro yelled hoarsely. "Take her and get out of here!"

"No! We won't leave you!" she shouted. Someone screamed from behind her. Twisting around, she saw Goemon take down two men with one swing of his crimson katana. Not wasting a beat, he grabbed her upper arm and started dragging her towards the surrounding forest. Refusing to abandon Kotaro to die, she tried to loosen his hold to no avail. "Wait! Ishikawa-san! Please! We can't just leave Fuma-san here!" When he looked at her, her eyes flew wide. His features were shadowed by an expression of rage. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her up and over his shoulder.

"Be still!" he bit out when she tried to kick him.

"You're going to leave your friend behind?!" she screeched, outraged. "What about the monks? What about Kohei-san and the others in the temple? We can't just abandon them! They'll die!"

"I don't have time for this foolishness," Goemon snapped. He threw her to the ground and picked her up by the front of her haori. She tried to hit him, kick him, and slap him, but he just pinned her arms to her sides.

"Let me go! They'll die!" Everything happened so fast. One moment, she was looking at her burning home and Kotaro desperately fending off endless enemies, and the next everything went dark as she felt a sharp pressure on the back of her neck.

* * *

**OOOO**

* * *

For what seemed like the thousandth time in the past several hours, Goemon cursed. He flew through the trees as fast as his feet could carry him. Leaves and branches became a blur as he flew past. And still, he was too slow. The girl didn't weigh much, but even the small addition subtracted significantly from his speed. For the assassins that tailed him, it was enough to keep up. Normally, he would have easily lost them. But, now...

_Stupid, foolish, naive, girl!_

If she hadn't made such a fuss about leaving, he would have a good head start on these men by now. Despite everything, however, he didn't panic. He was confident that they would run out of stamina before he did. To exhaust his pursuers as much as possible, he doubled back the moment he lost sight of them. Turning in chaotic patterns, he led them in circles until - finally - nearly an hour later he couldn't hear them at all. Letting down his guard here would have been a mistake. Though the assassins had lost him, he needed to get as far away from the area as possible. Hopefully, the reckless girl on his back would stay asleep for several more hours. Pausing his sprint on a particularly sturdy tree limb, he withdrew a length of rope from one of the hidden compartments in his robes and tied her wrists together so that her arms rested firmly around his shoulders. Settling her body higher up on his back, he cut off another segment and wrapped it around them so that her torso was tied to his.

_Not my preffered way of handling a woman, but at this point I don't have much of a choice._

He resumed his quick pace, more relaxed now that he knew she wasn't likely to accidentally slip off if one of his landings was too rough. His mind raced to come up with a plan of action. Going to Iga now would be suicide. If Nobunaga had sent his assassins to the temple, it meant that he knew more about the heir than he and Hanzo believed. All known roads would be watched. His thoughts flashed back to the battle. The girl's voice resounded in his memory.

_You're going to leave your friend behind?!_

Yes. He would. If it was for the mission, he would do anything that was required of him. He knew she didn't understand that. How could she ? She was not a ninja. She was not baptized in blood from a young age like they all were. From the first moment of training, they were taught that comrades were expendable in the face of the mission. Still...anger boiled in his gut.

_Kotaro...you better not die, you bastard._

He tried to tell himself that Hanzo, Sasuke, and Saizo had been there as well; they would join Kotaro and fight with him. Believing that allowed him to move past his concern. First, he needed to make sure the girl wasn't injured. If she was, he would need water to clean her wounds. Intuition told Goemon to turn west. Fortunately, he possessed excellent visual memory. He passed through this area rarely, but he remembered it fairly well thanks to that gift. If his instinct was correct, then heading west would bring them to a river. They had no supplies - no food, water, or even bandages. As soon as the sun rose, he would take them to the nearest village. Going anywhere public was a risk right now, but he would have to take his chances.

"Where...are we?" The girl's whisper nearly made him jump. He hadn't expected her to regain consciousness for some time. A faint smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. Honestly...this girl just kept surprising him at every turn.

"Safe," he replied. "For now."

"Fuma-san...is he alright?" Goemon's smile withered. So, they were back to that again. First, she refused to call him by his first name. Then, she didn't remember that he'd been there on the night of the fire with Kotaro. And finally, to add insult to injury, she chose the silver-haired ninja to be her guardian. As if all of that wasn't enough, she risked her safety to try and save him and completely ignored the man who had actually rescued her. The muscle in his jaw twitched. His pride couldn't take much more of his nonsense.

"He's fine. Are you injured?"

"I don't know." Her voice was faint; that worried him.

"Does anything pain you?"

"My head."

"We'll stop soon, and I'll take a look. For now, just be still."

"I killed that man..." she mumbled. Goemon felt her shudder. "May the Gods forgive me...I killed that man."

"You did what you had to do."

"That doesn't justify it..."

"So, you would have preferred it if he killed you instead?" Silence. "Answer me." He rolled his eyes when he heard her sniffle. "Were you expecting to walk away from all this without blood on your hands, little bird?" No reply. "I don't know how you thought this situation would play out, but clearly you failed to understand exactly what you were signing up for."

"No one said anything about killing..."

"No one made you take that man's life," he countered flatly. She went utterly still. "You made that choice yourself. You could have run. You could have hidden. You could have stayed with me instead of running headlong into the fray."

"Gods...please, please forgive me..." With this said, her shoulders shook with tearful sobs. "What have I done?" Her tears left trails of cool moisture on the nape of his neck. Crying women weren't his specialty. In his experience, women rarely ever cried around him. Then again, he never stayed with one long enough to experience the full range of female emotions. "I'm a murderer..."

"You probably saved Kotaro's life, little bird. Surely that's some consolation," he offered hesitantly. "Yes, you made the choice to kill. But, don't forget that your intention was to save a life. You didn't kill for pleasure. You did so because you had to." He wondered if she heard him at all.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Not really sure why she was apologizing, Goemon resolved to remain silent and allow her to let out her frustration. They had a long way to go yet. Surely by then she would be calm enough to listen to reason.

* * *

**OOOOO**

* * *

**Appendix:**

**Oni - **are a kind of yokai from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres, or trolls.


End file.
